phoeix_networks_se_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Crimson Armada
The Crimson Armada The Lance Incursion When times were troubled and the Galaxy was ruled through fear, When great revolutionaries were born. The Armada rose. 700 years before the events of the Great Galaxy wide civil war a faction was formed. This wasn’t anything odd because there were at one point hundreds of small aggressive factions. All fighting each other for power. However this small faction. The “Crimson Lance”. Led by Admiral Crimson and Vice-Admiral Nova, they fought for a better galaxy, one with less conflict and bloody wars. The Lance acted as a small raider clan working on making it’s name known throughout the galaxy. However, they only stole from the corrupt and large Corporations and Mega-Factions. Crimson and Nova got along fairly well. Agreeing on most issues and they had similar command styles, however one issue quickly arose. Crimson became power hungry. Becoming the one thing he sought to destroy. Nova realized this and rounded up loyal members of the Lance to his cause. The takeover ended up kicking Lance from his post and executing him for his evil and selfish deeds. Shortly after The Capital Ship Bulwark was discovered hidden on the Armada Capital of Titan. The Reformation Period After an election Nova was given the title and rank of Grand Admiral or Supreme leader of the Armada. In this period of the Armada, Admirals were promoted and ships built. The Armada continued to raid Mega-Factions and started several Crusades against the Reavers. After awhile the Armada gained a sizable Fleet and battled the Previously ignored Reavers. He quickly conquered their Territories and captured their immense wealth in resources and ships. When this happened the Armada Disappeared for fifteen long years. They came back eventually, and with a massive fleet and several Strongholds built through the solar system. Along with these great achievements, a large shipyard was built to expand the Armada's Fleet to around fifty ships. By this time the Bulwark was given Flag Ship status, and refitted with three 900mm Guns and countless other weapons. The 1st Reaver Crusades Grand Admiral Nova and Fleet Admiral Manticore quickly realized the damage the Reavers have caused to the galaxy. Pillaging and murdering innocent mining factions. So the Armada sent fifty of their most powerful Warships and decimated the Reaver Fleets. However the Reavers were and still are a cancer in the Galaxy. They were nearly wiped out but small pockets remained, then formed into another large cell. However this knowledge would not fall into the hands of the Armada for awhile. The 2nd Reaver Crusades Not much is known or recorded about the 2nd Reaver Crusade, all that is known is that an Armada Admiral under the name of JCD led a small battle group to destroy the small Reaver hold outs. Most of these holdouts were based near current day Void Fang Space. All Reaver fleets were accounted for and destroyed soon after the Armada battle group was launched. It is noted that in the 50 year gap between Crusades it appears the Reavers had no infrastructure to rebuild or construct new ships. The Galactic Civil War These were truly trying times for The Crimson Armada... The Rouge Annihilator Capital Ship (malevolent) is attacked by the Talon Company Ship Liberty. Crimson Armada Forces put up a blockade around Titan in order to stop Talon Company and The Rogue Black annihilators from attacking each other. It is noted that this action was instigated by the Leader of the Mars Congressional Republic (MCRN), Logan. After the Armada put up a blockade, the Talon Company took it as a direct insult and declaration of war, soon after they made attempts to destroy the blockade in order to reach the Armada capital, most of which were not successful. An Armada counter attack led by an up and coming Admiral by the name of Rakdos, did a great job of repelling Talon Company Attacks on Titan. After the Counter attack were successful, The Talon Company was pushed out of the Titan Sector. However, the Rouge Annihilators were ambitious, so they attacked the Bulwark (commanded by G.A Nova at the time) with three Hyrda-Class Patrol vessels, which did not have the fire-power to make it through the Titanium-Steel battle plates of the Bulwark. The Bulwark destroyed all three vessels in under two and a half hours. This however, was not the main plan of the Rouges, they were planning what would be the most devastating conflict in the war, The Battle of Titan... A Rouge fleet of forty ships, varying from destroyers to Cruisers jumped into the Titan Sector, attempting to capture the Capital quickly. However, the met the Bulwark, Capital Ship Retribution and the newly commissioned Kaiser Dreadnought. Some people reported the battle looked like the Galaxy itself was burning, missiles, shells, bullets and Slag was thrown hundred of miles around and on Titan. The Armada about ten hours into the battle had destroyed fifteen of the forty battleships of the RBA. The Retribution had however, taken sever internal damage. It had to retreat to Alien-Prime in order to insure it would not be lost. Grand Admiral Nova had called for the Fleet under Vice-Admiral JCD and Admiral Rakdos. After the call the reinforcements ad arrived two hours later, the fleet consisted of twenty Alamo-Class Gunboats, ten Goliad-Class Corvettes and the Capital Ship, "Crimson Lance." What happened next was the biggest loss for the RBA, in it's history of battles, 36 of its 40 ships were lost to the new fleet that assisted the three Armada Capital ships. As for the Talon Company, they opted to sign a treaty and retreat into deep space, realizing they would lose too much fighting the Crimson Armada. MCRN-TCA War